


Hung

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Smut, evan is hung, fingering and sex and the whole deal yknow, hm, jared is a size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from tumblr. It's Evan and Jared's first time, and Jared's a bit of a size queen.





	Hung

Jared was mildly anxious about his and Evan's first time. He loved Evan more than life, and he was obviously excited, but he was worried nonetheless. Him and Evan had agreed that they would let things happen naturally, but they were currently making out with some pretty heavy petting and things were heading in that direction.

Evan’s hands were up Jared’s shirt, placed firmly on his skin as he leaned into his boyfriend with passion. His mind was telling him they’d better stop unless they wanted things to escalate, but honestly, he did want them to. If Jared didn’t, he’d stop him. They trusted each other that way. 

Jared whined, his own fingers twisted in the fabric of Evan's shirt. He pulled away only to press kisses down Evan's neck. 

Evan groaned, fingernails digging into Jared’s skin. “Jared,” he whispered. “A-Are you okay with this?”

“Mm,” Jared pulled away from Evan's skin, panting. “Yes,” he breathed. “Are you?”

Evan nodded. “God, yeah.”

Jared smiled, pulling Evan into another kiss. “Are we doing this?”

“I-It’s natural, right?” Evan trailed his fingers down Jared’s chest. 

Jared nodded. “So natural.” He latched onto the sensitive patch of skin at the base of Evan's jaw with his mouth.

“Ah–” Evan groaned again, pulling at Jared’s pants. 

Jared moaned softly, reaching down to palm Evan through his khakis. 

Evan’s moans harmonized with Jared’s as he tugged Jared’s pants down slowly. 

Jared lifted his hips to help Evan tug his pants off, mildly distracted as he touched Evan. “Fuck, Ev, you feel so– _big_.”

Evan shook his head. “J-Just hard,” he muttered. He threw Jared’s pants to the side. 

Jared’s fingers moved up to unbutton Evan's pants as well. “I love you, Evan,” he smiled.

Evan breathed heavily. “Love you too,” he whispered as Jared worked on undressing him. 

After a minute Jared succeeded, tugging Evan's pants off and tossing them away. Once he was in his boxers, Jared gulped. “E-Ev, holy fuck, you're _hung_.”

“Wh-What?” Evan looked down. “On what?”

“No, Evan, your dick. It's big.” Jared shuddered a bit. “And super hot.”

“Jare, I’m still wearing boxers, you can’t even see it!” Evan’s face was red. 

“I can see enough!” Jared pressed his hand down into Evan's lap. “I can tell! You feel big.”

Evan moaned involuntarily. “Y-You seem fixated on size.”

Jared hummed. “Ever heard of a size queen, Hansen?”

“Like a drag queen?”

“Not exactly,” Jared kissed at Evan’s neck again. He pulled Evan's shirt off, discarding it.

“D-Don’t just say something about my d-dick and then not justify yourself,” Evan said, voice strained. 

Jared's hand slipped under Evan's boxers to stroke him properly, making him groan as he wrapped his hand around him. “Fuck, Ev.”

Evan moaned. “I-I’m just hard, Jared.”

“Big _and_ hard, Evan.” Jared stroked him enthusiastically. “God, I want you to fuck me.”

“Y-You like it that much?” Evan’s voice went low as Jared worked him impossibly harder. 

Jared moaned loudly. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight.”

Evan gulped. “I-I can do that.”

Jared pulled his hand out of Evan's boxers. “Lube?” 

“U-Uh,” Evan stammered, frantically searching. He knew it was around there somewhere. 

Jared meanwhile pulled off his own shirt, waiting patiently.

Evan finally found the bottle. “G-Got it,” he informed, uncapping it. 

Jared latched onto Evan, kissing him languidly. 

Evan kissed back eagerly, setting the bottle down for a moment to properly undress Jared the rest of the way. 

Jared tilted his head for a better angle, fingers twisting in Evan's hair as he used his free hand to help Evan undress him.

Evan groaned, his boxers soon the only article of clothing left to be removed. 

Jared desperately tugged at his waistband. “Please.”

Evan tossed Jared’s boxers aside as he gulped, finally helping his boyfriend with his own. 

Jared groaned once Evan was bare. “Next time I wanna suck you off. Wanna feel you in my mouth,” Jared panted. “God, I bet it would feel good.”

“R-Right, next time,” Evan agreed. He picked up the lube again. “T-Turn around?”

Jared complied, whimpering a bit.

“How do I d-do this?” Evan squeaked. 

Jared twisted, kissing Evan reassuringly. He took the lube, pouring some onto Evan's fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. “Go slow, okay?” Jared guided Evan's fingers down.

Evan gulped, gently prodding Jared with one finger, eventually getting over his fear and pushing it in.

Jared groaned, pressing back into him as he got used to it. “God.”

Evan moved it in and out gently, stroking Jared with one hand. 

“Fuck, Ev,” Jared whined. 

Soon, Evan added a second finger, continuing his slow pace. He pressed soft kisses to Jared’s neck. 

“Ev, please.” Jared urged, pressing back against him more. 

Evan hesitated adding another finger. “Please what?”

“Please _more_ ,” Jared groaned.

Evan finally pushed in his third finger. He worked Jared open to the best of his ability. “A-Any more than that, and I think you’re a masochist.”

“M-Maybe.”

“S-Seriously?”

“You have to fit, remember?” Jared groaned. 

“I’m not that big, Jared,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared whined. “Just fuck me already.”

“I thought you wanted another finger!”

Jared pressed back into Evan. “Just do something!”

Evan frantically added a fourth finger, wincing. It had to hurt. “Are you okay?”

Jared was breathing heavily as he stilled, giving himself time to adjust. After a minute, he moaned. “Fuck.”

Evan started moving his hand again. “D-Does that feel good?”

Jared nodded, biting his lip harshly. 

Evan hummed, finishing up as he returned to placing soft kisses down Jared’s skin. 

Jared shuddered, whimpering softly. “Ev,” he breathed. “Please.”

Evan slowly removed his fingers. “A-Are you ready?” He searched around for a condom. 

“God yes,” Jared nodded.

It only took Evan about a minute to prepare himself. He lined up with Jared. 

“I love you,” Jared smiled, twisting to kiss Evan sweetly.

Evan kissed him back, finally pushing himself in. He groaned against Jared’s lips. 

Jared moaned at the feeling, maintaining the kiss as best as he could despite the desperate noises falling from his lips. 

Evan kept pushing in, his mouth moving down to nip at Jared’s ear, mostly to be able to hear his sounds better. 

Jared’s hands scratched at Evan's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Evan sunk in even further, surprised Jared could take so much. “Damn,” he moaned against Jared’s neck, breath hot. 

Jared panted heavily. “F-Faster.”

Evan obliged. He finally bottomed out within moments. 

Jared gasped, nails digging into Evan's skin. “Fuck. S-Stay still.” He shuddered, letting himself get used to the size.

Evan didn’t dare take a breath. He stayed as still as he could, waiting for an okay. “Y-You alright?”

Jared gulped, nodding. “Big.”

“I-I’m really that big?”

“Above average.” Jared smiled, stealing a sweet kiss. He cautiously rolled his hips, testing the waters.

Evan groaned. “Just tell me if you wanna stop?” Their first time was bound to have awkward moments, but Evan thought they should have established a safeword beforehand. 

Jared nodded. “You can m-move,” he breathed, wiggling his hips impatiently.

“R-Right,” Evan gulped. He started moving his hips slowly, away from Jared. 

Jared moaned softly, pressing encouraging kisses to any skin he could reach. 

Evan sped up a little, moaning himself. He was nervous about hurting Jared, but it was pretty clear his boyfriend would most likely not care. Once he was almost out, he started pushing back in. 

“God, Evan, faster,” Jared pleaded.

Evan bottomed out again in no time, speeding up at a faster rate. He kept his motions as smooth as he could, save for a few times when his hips stuttered in pleasure. 

Jared's moaned, his hips moving to meet Evan's as they started up a rhythm. “Feels so good.”

Evan decided he was supposed to say something. “Do you like that?” he squeaked, already aware of the answer. Jared would have to teach him dirty talk another time. 

“Yes, Evan, fuck!” Jared groaned. “More.”

Evan reluctantly sped his pace a little further, moaning in Jared’s ear.

Jared whimpered, shifting slightly. Evan's angle changed, causing him to hit directly into Jared's prostate with his thrusts, making Jared cry out. “Holy shit!”

Evan’s hips slowed down until he realized what had happened. He smiled to himself and began an even faster pace than before, keeping the angle the same. 

Jared gasped for air, body practically quaking. “Fuck! Fuck, shit, Evan!” he cried, scratching at Evan's skin with his nails.

Jared’s cries were beginning to sound a little ambiguous to Evan. “Jare, a-are you still doing okay?” 

“Yes, fuck, Evan don't you dare stop!” Jared groaned, the coil in his stomach tightening.

Evan wasn’t one to break the rules. He kept going, starting to feel tense himself. 

A string of moans left Jared's mouth as he got closer to his climax. “Evan, I'm- I'm close,” he warned.

Evan caught his breath long enough to reply. “Go ahead,” he whispered. 

It only took a couple more thrusts before Jared was tensing up, hitting his peak with a loud moan. 

“Oh, shit,” Evan groaned. Seeing Jared’s climax pushed him closer to his own. He could wait, though. 

Jared whimpered as he rode out his high, clutching onto Evan desperately. “Jesus,” he breathed. 

Evan let himself laugh breathily. “W-We’re Jewish.”

Jared laughed as well, pinching Evan's side. “Shut up, nerd.” He finally came down, taking a second before rolling his hips again. “You haven't cum.”

Evan moaned. “I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Jared smiled, stealing a kiss. “I'm better than okay. But now it's your turn,” Jared grinded down into him, shuddering at the sensation. “D-Don’t worry about me, babe, worry about yourself.”

Evan bit his lip. “Y-You’ll overstimulate yourself, though.”

Jared huffed. “It's fine, Ev. I'm fine.” He moved his hips, starting up a rhythm as best he could on his own. “I w-want you to cum.”

Evan finally started moving again, moaning as he regained the tension he’d lost. 

Jared panted, nipping at Evan's jaw encouragingly.

“T-That’s– I’m gonna–” Evan suddenly pulled Jared’s hair. “It’s–” He couldn’t get the words out, but his peak hit him hard. 

Jared moaned, helping Evan through his climax by continuing his movements, stopping just short of overstimulation. 

Panting, Evan pulled out. “Shit,” he whispered. “W-Was that as good for you as it was for me?”

Jared nodded, collapsing beside Evan. “Absolutely.”

Evan exhaled. “Size queen, huh?”

Jared chuckled. “Apparently.”

“God, that was– Why’d we wait so long?”

“We're dumb?”

“We’re so dumb.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jared.”


End file.
